


Pas de Deux

by Darth_Darling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, GladNoct on the side, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a dash of angst, except Regis, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: Despite being together for years, Prompto and Ignis have not made one certain major upgrade to their relationship, and Ignis finds that its about time he fixed that.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Memegitek on Tumblr, because I wanted to write something not doom and gloom.

It had been about nine years from when they first officially met, Ignis didn’t count the research going into Prompto’s background as meeting him. As anxious as he was, his smile was still blinding. Then at about eight or so years ago he had finally asked him out, at the behest of Noctis and Gladio who were apparently tired of them pining after each other. Prompto was now 18, graduated from high school, and training to be a crownsguard. He approached him after a training and asked him to dinner. He had expected to be turned down, but Prompto gleefully accepted. They had their first kiss a week later.

They didn’t move in together until about six years ago, getting Prompto out of that Gods awful house was one matter, but the apartment Prompto had chosen for himself had been just as wretched. However Ignis did not push the issue, and instead waited for the time to be right to ask Prompto to move in with him. He accepted, and he’s lived in their home together ever since.   
  
A few months later, the King died, and it had been nothing but busy work since. Preparing Noctis for the throne, arranging the Coronation, doing all the necessary paperwork day in and day out, helping Gladio to officially take the role of shield from his father. Not to mention Prompto had to kick himself into high gear to finalize his position as Noctis’ crownsguard. He had trained so hard day in and day out, Ignis would often have to come and collect him during his breaks because had passed out in the locker rooms. While he appreciated his effort, he had wished that Prompto would take better care of himself. True, Ignis himself worked non-stop as well, but acting as a secretary, pouring over paperwork was nothing compared to the hours of physical activity demanded of Prompto.

Eventually Noctis was crowned King, their lives became somewhat more stable, but nonetheless still busy as ever. Ignis tried to make time for Prompto as much as possible, but more often than not, the only time they had together was the wee hours of the morning, and in the late evenings. Sometimes they would get a day or two to spend together, or at least have lunch together, but it wasn’t often. But despite it all, Ignis cherished every moment together, leading him to now.

Everything had been arranged. Ignis conspired with Noctis to give them a three-day weekend, but distract Prompto during the majority of Friday, who agreed and gave Prompto “the royal command to play video games” or something of the sort. Giving Ignis plenty of time to spend the day shopping for fresh ingredients and preparing a lavish dinner and dessert. With an hour to go before dinner was complete, Ignis sent the text.

* * *

“ _YOU LOSE!_ ”

“Augh, shit, not again,” Noctis whined, flopping backwards on the couch, dropping his controller next to him. “How do you keep beating me? Where do you even get time to practice?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to cry about!” Prompto laughed. “I really don’t practice much though, maybe you just suck.”

“You’re going to talk to your King like that?” Noctis teased, putting on a monk indignant tone. “I could easily have you stripped of your rank for that.”

“And who would you play with then? Cor? Gladio?” Prompto snickered. “Maybe Cor could hold his own, but I think the number of buttons would confuse Gladio.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Gladio grumbled from the bedroom, poking his head out from where he was toweling off.

“I don’t hear you denying it!” Prompto prodded. “Come on name five video games.”

“Don’t be mean to him,” Noctis interjected. “Go pick on your own boyfriend.” Prompto’s smile waivered.

“Right, my boyfriend,” he responded glumly. He set his controller down and leaned back into his corner of the couch. “So, has Ignis said anything to you guys?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. If there is anything he’s learned since being King, its how to keep a poker face.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Gladio teased, walking into the room after dressing. Prompto shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Prompto sighed and crossed his arms. “We haven’t talked as much this week, and I can tell he’s been planning something, but he hasn’t talked to me about it. We’ve both been so busy that we hardly see each other. I think he’s…. Has he said anything to you guys about us breaking up?”

“No, he hasn’t,” Noctis easily responded. “He really loves you, you know that right?”

“Sure he does, I guess-“

“You guess, or you know?” Gladio egged on. “Do you need me to talk to him? Because I’ll talk to him.”

“Knock if off,” Noctis snapped. “I’m sure its-“

_Wa-KEWH-woo Wa-KEWH-woo_

“Are you ever going to change your text tone?” Noctis laughed.

“I have!” Prompto defended, pulling his phone out from his pocket. “That was for Ignis, I only use the Chocobo for Ignis now, because I love them both.”

“You don’t love me?” Noctis gasped. “I’m shocked and appalled. Gladio, can you believe this?”

“Has the Princess been offended?” Gladio teased.

“Excuse you!” Noctis huffed. “I’m clearly a Queen.”

“Oh no…” Prompto spoke out softly. “I’ve got to go.”

“What is it, what did he say?” Noctis asked.

“’Could you please hurry home as soon as you can? There is something I must speak with you about.’,” Prompto relayed. “I don’t know what’s going on, but… If it doesn’t go well can I come back?”

“Of course you can,” Gladio nodded. “We’re always here for you.”

“But it’ll be fine, okay?” Noctis grinned. “I’ve got a good feeling about it. You know Iggy, he can be a little dramatic without meaning to.”

“I hope so,” Prompto smiled back. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the door. “See ya!” The door closed and Gladio plopped down on the couch where Prompto sat prior.

“So should we text Iggy and let him know Prompto is freaking out?” Gladio suggested. Noctis waved his hand dismissively.

“Nah, those two can figure it out on their own, besides its their night, why interrupt the fun?”

* * *

Just as Ignis finished setting the table and lighting the candles, the front door opened.

“I’m back!” Prompto called from the front, stopping to remove his shoes. Ignis round the corner, two glasses of Chardonnay on hand.

“Welcome home,” he smiled softly, handing a glass over to him. “Have fun at his Majesty’s?”

“Yeah, kicked his butt so hard it was almost unfair,” Prompto grinned taking the glass. He looked over Ignis, who had his button up slightly undone, with an apron overtop. “You’ve been cooking?”

“Of course,” He grinned. “I wanted it be a surprise, so I had Noctis distract you in the meantime. You’ve arrived just in time actually, everything is just about done.” Ignis took Prompto by the hand and lead him to their dining table, pulling his chair for him.

“My, what a Gentlemen,” Prompto teased. As he pulled himself close to the table he gave a sniff of the air. “It smells amazing in here!”

“I would hope so, I made your favorite,” Ignis explained as he disappeared into the kitchen before coming back with a serving tray. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m always hungry when you’re cooking!” Prompto beamed. Ignis chuckled lightly before serving their food. He dropped a bowl down first, which Prompto recognized immediately as Creamy Bisque. Then on the plate there was a healthy amount of Triple Truffle Risotto, next to, his favorite, Spice Long-Bone Rib Steak! “Oh my Gods Iggy, this is incredible! What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need an occasion to spoil my dearest?” Ignis smiled coyly as he took his own seat, setting down his food. As he settled, Prompto took a bite of his food, starting with the bisque. Gods it was creamy! And the Karlabos so fluffy! He practically moaned as he finished it off. Next, he took a few bites of the Risotto, taking in the pungent smell of the Truffles before taking a bite. How much did this cost to make? Then again with their salary… Finally, he looked over to the Spicy Steak Ribs. The knife glided into the meat like butter, practically falling off the bone. Ah!

“Its _sooo_  good!” Prompto moaned after taking a bite. “If you weren’t Noct’s advisor you totally could’ve opened a restaurant.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Ignis smiled before taking a bite of his own risotto. “Its nice to have someone around that appreciates my cooking.”

“Noctis still refuses to eat his vegetables!” Prompto laughed. “He’s never going to get any better.”

“Afraid not,” Ignis grinned. Once they were finished with their meals, Ignis collected their plates and came back with Chiffon Cake, with a scoop of homemade Vanilla ice cream on the side. Prompto took a bite before shuffling nervously.

“So, um, you said you had something to discuss?” Prompto asked meekly. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Ignis responded lightly between his own bites.

“I… I don’t know…” Prompto set his fork down. “Maybe I’m just being anxious, you sounded upset when you texted me, but you don’t seem like you are. And this… we haven’t had a meal together like this in months. I was getting worried that maybe…” he blinked back his tears as much as he could. “We’re  _okay_ , right?”

“Oh, darling,” Ignis cooed softly as he got up from his chair and knelt next to Prompto’s. “I know we’ve been busy, but the way I feel about you has never changed.” He took Prompto’s hands into his. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ignis,” Prompto smiled despite his trembling lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out like this.”

“Its okay, I was expecting it a little bit,” Ignis said back. “As you pointed out earlier, I do have something important to discuss. For as long as we’ve been together, I’ve come to realize that we need to make a change.” He let go of Prompto’s hands and reached into his pocket. “I’ve been a fool to take this long, and I do hope you can forgive me for that.” From his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box, opening it to present the matching rings inside.

“Iggy…” Prompto sobbed, his hands going up to his face.

“Prompto Argentum, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes!” He fell out of his chair, wrapping his arms around Ignis and burying his face into his neck. “Yes, yes, yes!” He pulled back from his neck to dive back to his lips, kissing him hard and earnestly. “Ignis, you beautiful, perfect man!”

“So that is a yes then?” Ignis asked in between kisses of his own.

“Duh!” Prompto laughed. “Come on, put it on me!” He held up his right hand for Ignis to take, who gently took slid the shiny, silver ring onto his finger. Prompto couldn’t help but to choke in glee at the sight. “Okay, my turn.” He took the box from Ignis’ hand and watched as he lifted up his own. Prompto removed the matching ring from the silk lining, sliding onto Ignis’s shaking hand. “ _Wow_.”

“Wow.” Ignis repeated. He took Prompto by the hands and got back on his feet. “Well, now that we’ve got that settled, I propose we move to our next event for the evening.”

“Oh, what would that be?” Prompto asked, smirking. “We haven’t even finished our dessert yet.” Ignis only gave a similar look before swiftly lifting Prompto up and into his arms.

“I can think of something far sweeter than cake, can’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I named it after my favorite piece of music from the Nutcracker, and just of all Classical music in general. I've listened to it at least three times a day for five days straight.


End file.
